Dean Miller
Dean Miller is a firefighter at Station 19 of the Seattle Fire Department. History Fire at Tiffany's House Tiffany's house caught on fire when her laptop cord sparked on her bed while she was in the bathroom. Station 19 responded to the fire. He sent Maya and Andy in to do search and rescue while Dean, Jack, and Travis put out the fire. Maya and Andy quickly found Tiffany and brought her outside, where she said Charlie was still inside. With the fire extinguished, they searched for Charlie and quickly found a puppy. Dean carried Charlie out and handed him over to a grateful Tiffany.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) Apartment Fire While fighting an apartment fire, Jack and Pruitt got separated when Jack entered a kid's room to look for a child. When he came back out, he couldn't find Pruitt because of the smoke. He had to tell Andy he couldn't find her dad and she and Maya came to help look for him. They found him on the floor, unconscious and pulseless. They tried to take him out, but they noticed the fire was choking, so they couldn't go out of the apartment. Once Andy got a pulse on her father, they strapped him to Jack and the four of them jumped out the window onto landing pads. Pruitt was then taken to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, where he had surgery and then was diagnosed with mesothelioma. He knew he had to step down as Captain immediately. He said Jack could be in charge until they filled the job. When Andy protested that, he promoted her to lieutenant and said they could share the responsibilities until a new captain was officially chosen.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) Taking Care of Charlie Dean took in Tiffany's dog, Charlie, because her new place wasn't big on pets. Charlie ate his alarm clock, which led to him being late for work and being put on desk duty for the day. He spent the day bored until JJ came in with her broken fire alarm. He fixed the alarm and sent her home. Mr. Paige An Aid Car was called to Lakeside Estates to free Mr. Paige, whose testicles were stuck in his shower chair.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) Tanker Crash When a crash caused a tanker to overturn, Station 19 responded. Dean and Travis had to pry Shawn out of his car while Vic and Ben worked on the truck driver, who had gotten out of the cab and fallen. They noticed it was hot around them just as Andy realized it was an ethanal fire. It was surrounding Ben and Vic and they didn't have enough foam to put it out. Vic and Ben couldn't get out without leaving the truck driver there to die. They got him as wet and cool as they could as they treated him and then conserved their air while the rest of the team tried to figure out how to get them out. Andy eventually decided to back the truck over the flames to get them out and drive it back out.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) The Langham Dean and Ben responded to an Aid call at The Langham. They found JJ on her floor after she fell off a ladder. Her smoke alarm was still going off, so Dean broke through the ceiling and released smoke into the apartment. He picked up JJ and carried her out of her apartment.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) They called the rest of the team in to help and started an evacuation. When the team arrived, they went up to the roof. They located the flame under the roof and created a ventilation hole, despite Jack wanting to make a strip. The hole wasn't sufficient to make the fire die down, so Andy authorized them to cut a strip. The strip worked and the fire started to die down. They got off the roof less than a minute before the roof collapsed.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Pool Party Station 19 also responded to a medical call. Dallas called the police after her brother and friends wouldn't wake up when she pulled them out of the pool. They'd made ice cream with liquid nitrogen and poured the rest in the pool to make it look cool. They were able to get the kids all breathing again, but then Jack suddenly jumped into the pool. He emerged with another kid that Dallas thought had gone home. They got her breathing as well and Dallas went to give them numbers to contact parents, but she had trouble breathing and vomited. She was dry drowning. She was put in an ambulance and taken to the hospital.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Sunken Meadow B&B The team responded to a fire at a B&B on Sunken Meadow Road. Ben and Vic laid out the hoses, but before they could take the in to the fire, a neighbor drove over it and popped it. They went to get a replacement line, but it turned out to be unnecessary because the fire was small and contained to the stovetop. They later returned to the Inn when the fire reignited and engulfed the building in flames. When a fire reignited in her face, Vic started to have a panic attack and Ben pulled her out while Andy doused the flames. Outside, Vic's ear was treated where it had been burned. Inside, Andy heard popping. She tried to go toward where she heard Deborah, but there were exploding wine bottles between them. They looked for the fuel that was feeding the fire to stop it off while Andy ran past the bottles to get to Deborah. Andy tied off her leg above a wound and then helped her out, using a tray as a shield from the glass. They were able to turn off the gas to the house, to keep it from reigniting. Once they got Deborah out, they realized she'd inhaled some glass. They couldn't intubate, so they did a crike and got her breathing again. Then they took her to the hospital. When Ben later came to Vic and offered to help her, she denied any trouble, saying she was still a rookie and something like that could damage her reputation forever.Reignited, 1x04 (S19) E-cigarette Fire The team was called out for a fire, but it turned out to be a small e-cigarette fire and they were back at the station quickly.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Marshall They were later called out again for a car accident involving downed electrical wires. They found Marshall trapped in his car with live wires around him. They moved the wires as they waited for the power to be shut off so they could get Marshall out of the car. However, when Vic noticed a fuel leak under his car, they were rushed, knowing that if a power line hit the gas, it would burst into flames and kill Marshall. So they coached him through hopping and landing with both feet simultaneously outside the car. Then he had to hop a few more times to safety. As he went to hop, a line snapped behind him, startling him, so he landed on his face instead of on his feet. The power was shut off soon after, but he was electrocuted severely. They attempted to resuscitate him, but they quickly realized the damage was too severe, so they had him call his wife, who was pregnant with triplets, one last time and tell her he loved her and their babies.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Piper While Jack and Andy were taking The Incinerator test, they left Travis in charge as he had seniority. He took his role very seriously. When they were called out to an intersection, they couldn't find the emergency. Suddenly, Vic noticed Piper calling out to them from here she was stuck in a pothole in the middle of a crosswalk. When a truck didn't notice her and was heading in her direction, Vic put herself between Piper and the truck and covered them. The truck swerved at the last minute and missed both of them. Travis was very cautious about making sure no one else fell in. They quickly discovered that the asphalt was digging into Piper's leg, keeping her trapped. They'd have to dig around her to free her. They dug for a while, but eventually, they had to pull Piper out when her leg started to swell. She was then taken to the hospital.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) Helping Vic At the end of the shift, Vic confessed to the others that she was scared of fire. They decided to help her without telling Jack and Andy, who would be obligated to report it.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) Strip Mall Fire A fire started at Flanner's restaurant and quickly spread to the rest of the strip mall. Station 19 was called the respond. Jack rushed in to evacuate people, followed by Ryan, despite Ryan not wearing turnout gear. They evacuated all the survivors they could quickly while Maya, Dean, Vic, and Travis set up the lines to douse the fire. Once the structure became too unstable to continue, they prepared to start the water and ended evacuations. They then noticed a woman on the balcony holding a baby. Jack took the ladder from the engine over to her, but it took time and so Ryan asked the woman to toss down her baby, so she'd be ready to jump to Jack when he got close enough. After some hesitation, she tossed down her baby and he caught it. Then she was able to jump onto the ladder with Jack and was taken safely to the ground. Maya noticed Vic just starting at the flames and stood with her when she said it helped.Let It Burn, 1x07 (S19) Peter While Andy was captain, they were called out to respond to Peter, who accidentally ran into a dumpster. On their way to the hospital, they came across a party bus that had crashed. Andy left Jack to monitor Peter while they helped the party bus victims. While they were waiting, Peter offered up the gurney he was on for them to use, so Jack left briefly to take it to them. While he was gone, Peter ransacked the ambulance looking for morphine. During the ensuing struggle with Jack, Peter put his hand through a pane of glass and degloved his finger. Jack, with Dean's help, was able to restrain him and bandage his hand before they were able to take him to the hospital.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Party Bus Despite being on an active call, Andy decided to have her team stop to help the victims of a crashed party bus because the responding station was still eight minutes away. They had to free Susan, who was impaled on a piece of the bus, and Carla, who was pinned under the bus, while also treating Mary and the other six victims who were free. They were able to get everyone out and stabilized before station 23 arrived to take over.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Interview Dean was interviewed by Ripley to give input on who she thought should be captain of Station 19. He sided with Jack, saying Jack was always ahead of everyone else and the patients really love him, despite having argued with Jack during the calls. Ripley asked Dean directly who he agreed with during the call, which Dean struggled to answer. He said Jack would make a great captain, so Ripley asked again and Dean admitted that Andy made the right call in his mind, even after how things went.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Audrey and Oliver's House After being out all night with JJ, Dean came into work extremely tired. The station responded to a fire at the house of Audrey and Oliver. The fire started in a fireplace and was mostly contained to that area of the house. In order to put out the fire, they needed to go through the garage to get to the innermost part of the house. Audrey tried to get them access, but her blistered finger meant the pad couldn't read her print. Dean was sent to put the override code in, but he forgot the code and couldn't radio out because his radio was on the wrong channel, so after two failed attempts, the others were locked in the garage with no way out. Outside the garage, they had trouble getting access to the house as the windows wouldn't shatter. They broke several chain saws trying to get through. With no ability to vent the fire, it continued to spread. Vic called Pruitt, who had experience getting people out of a garage. When he learned Andy was trapped along with others, he came down to the scene. Since the windows of the house wouldn't shatter, they used sledgehammers to break the wall underneath and vent the fire. It still wasn't enough to cool down the garage, so to give the trapped people more time, Travis had all hoses redirected to spray the garage, hoping to cool it down even a small amount. When Jack later asked Dean what happened with the access pad, Vic covered for him and he assured her there wouldn't be a next time.Hot Box, 1x09 (S19) Skyscraper Fire Station 19 anxiously waited to be called in on the skyscraper fire. While they waited, they checked their supplies. When they were finally called in, they responded to the fire and went to base camp to receive their assignments. Most of the team was sent to relieve station 7 working on the active fire, but Ben and Travis were kept for triage and Maya and Vic were sent above the fire to do crowd control at a law firm where they were keeping civilians held in place. At the active fire, they worked with Charlotte, who made the decision to jump through the fire to try to get to a fire door. Then there was a crash and she didn't respond. Andy jumped after her and found her injured. She used an extinguisher sphere to put out the flames and let the rest of the group come help her free Charlotte. Andy took Charlotte down to triage and because the fire was contained, she sent Jack and Dean to the floor above to check it out. On that floor, they found a large amount of combustibles. A rapid evacuation was started. Andy dropped Charlotte at triage and then went back up to the top floor to tell them to get ready for evacuation. Then she went back downstairs and helped Ripley pack up and evacuate base camp. When Jack and Dean found a civilian as they closed fire doors, they called for an elevator evacuation. Ripley said no, but Andy took the elevator key and sent the elevator up. Jack sent Dean down with the civilian and continued his work. Dean was riding down with the civilian when there was an explosion in the building.Not Your Hero, 1x10 (S19) Dean took the civilian out and handed him off. He then said he wanted to go back in after Jack, but Ripley forbade it and said no one was to go back in. Dean spent a while tending to patients outside before grabbing a tank and sneaking back into the building against Ripley's orders. On his way up to Jack, he ran into Ben, who was tending to Molly and sent Jack up to take care of Travis. Dean stopped where Vic was taking care of Travis. He wanted to continue up to Jack, but Vic told him that Andy and Maya were getting Jack and he needed to help her with Travis instead. They got Travis out of the building and into the ambulance. At the hospital, they waited for news. Despite it being a difficult repair, Travis survived his surgery and spent the next several weeks recovering.No Recovery, 2x01 (S19) New Captain Six weeks after the skyscraper fire, the team gathered at the station to meet their new captain. Ripley introduced them to Robert Sullivan, who immediately established himself as a strict, by the book boss. He said he wanted to improve station 19's efficiency and wanted to start immediately.No Recovery, 2x01 (S19) Apartment Fire After an apartment fire, Andy and Dean brought Natalie Forrester to the hospital. She'd been evacuated from the building and then collapsed on the sidewalk. Andy offered to sit with her son, who was anxious, while they waited for his father to arrive. Andy and Dean then got checked out by Bailey, a new requirement by Sullivan. Dean then lingered because he had a crush on Maggie. At the end of the day, he asked her out, but she told him she had a boyfriend.Momma Knows Best, 15x04 Max Forrester Rescue Station 19 was called out to help when Max Forrester fell into a storm drain after disappearing from the hospital. Ben, who had been left behind at the station due to a burn on his hand, was aided by Travis and Pruitt as he located plans for the storm drains' paths to see where Max was most likely to have gone. Station 23 had a feed down a drain that showed a handprint, giving them a clue where he'd gone. They quickly moved downstream from that location and Maya prepared to jump in to grab Max. However, her oxygen tank wasn't working, so they went to get a replacement tank. While she was gone, Andy heard Max's voice down below them. Over Maya and Sullivan's objections, Andy jumped down into the drain to try to get to him. However, the flow of water picked up and while she was pulled under water, Max was swept away. Since they'd lost that chance to get him, they had only one more access point down the line. When they arrived, they learned that the opening was smaller than they expected, too small for an adult to fit down to get him. When they heard Max down below them, they considered using a jackhammer to widen the opening, but Ben found that there was a gas line near them and it's too risky. Since they couldn't get an adult down into the drain, they decided to send down a loop for Max to grab. Max was scared to let go and jump to the loop, even when his father told him to. His father finally told him that his mother was dying and encouraged him as he jumped and grabbed the loop. Max was then lifted to safety.Under the Surface, 2x02 (S19) Evelyn Station 19 was called to the apartment of Evelyn after her downstairs neighbors were worried about her after her floor started collapsing into their apartment and she didn't answer her phone. When they heard creaking behind her door, they broke the lock, which showed that there were stacks of things filling her apartment, which was compromising the floor. They heard Evelyn calling out for help, but weren't able to get in because forcing the door open more could cause them to fall and cause more damage. Sullivan sent Dean to get support beams and Travis and Vic to evacuate the floor below them just in case. Evelyn said she had fallen and was having a hard time catching her breath. She'd recently had heart surgery. Andy wanted to wait for the structural engineers, but Sullivan said one person needed to go in. He wanted Ben to go in, but asked for Maya's input. Maya suggested sending in Andy instead, because she's lighter and has more experience. When Andy reached Evelyn and gave a report on her status, Ben talked her through doing draining the blood around Evelyn's heart. Andy then put her on the stretcher and got her out. The floor started to crack more as Andy went to leave and Sullivan pulled her to safety as the floor collapsed beneath her. Andy was upset to know that if she'd had her way and they waited for the engineers, Evelyn would have died.Home To Hold Onto, 2x03 (S19) Structure Fire Station 19 was called out to a structure fire. When they arrived, they started a perimeter sweep to see if anyone might be inside and prepared to start fighting the fire. When Maya learned that the hydrant was dry because the building was scheduled for demolition, she suggested that once they cleared the building, they could use the water in the engine to drown the surrounding buildings and let it burn. Jack then saw signs that there were squatters inside. Just then a kid came out of the building with Zoe. He was handed off to be seen and Zoe tried to re-enter the building. Andy stopped her, saying she needed to be treated, too, but Zoe said there were five more kids inside. They found Sean and he was evacuated and treated. Andy then noticed a sprinkler system and said they needed to locate the valve. Zoe thought she knew where it was and showed Andy the way to it. Andy reached the valve just as Travis and Ben noticed that what was coming out of the sprinklers was flammable. She didn't get the warning in time and turned on the sprinklers, which caused fire to engulf the building. Dean and Vic ended up trapped with two kids and Andy ended up trapped with Zoe as well. Vic and Dean shared their oxygen with the kids until an exit was made and they were able to evacuate. Ben, Travis, and Andy remained trapped. Water was then finally available and they doused the building as quickly as they could. Everyone was evacuated and treated for smoke inhalation.Lost and Found, 2x04 (S19) Personality Dean is charming and passionate. He's always looking for opportunities to be a hero. He's very much aware of the effect his firefighter uniform has on the ladies and he's not afraid to use it to get a date or two. Relationships Romantic Tiffany After responding to a fire at Tiffany's house and rescuing her dog, Charlie, Dean had sex with her.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) He also watched Charlie for her when her new place wasn't pet-friendly.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) JJ When JJ came in to get her smoke detector fixed, she and Dean started flirting. He later responded to a call at her apartment building, which he discovered to be on fire.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) Dean carried JJ out of the building and kept checking on her as he evacuated the other residents. When her sometimes boyfriend Seth died as a result of the fire, she came to Dean to talk about it.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Dean was worried about giving JJ enough time to grieve, so she went to Travis and then Pruitt for advice on how to approach JJ. Pruitt told him just to go after JJ if he wanted her. He said to go get a new incident report because hers was damaged. When Dean said it wasn't damaged, Pruitt poured juice on it and said it was.Reignited, 1x04 (S19) He went to do the replacement report, but she saw what he was trying to do easily. She headed him off by asking him out on a date herself. He later showed up for the date, but because he'd had a weird date, he started rambling, which she interrupted with a kiss. He then carried her back into her apartment.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Dean continued to enjoy his time with JJ, often going out a night and seeing concerts. However, that started to affect his work when he was out all night before being on duty.Hot Box, 1x09 (S19) Familial He struggled with his parents being too involved in his life. He solved this by moving out to his own place.Under the Surface, 2x02 Friendships Jack Gibson Dean met Jack at the fire academy. Dean helped Jack get through Hazardous Materies and Jack helped Dean get through Resource Deployment. Their friendship has remained strong.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) During their time at the academy, they initially didn't get along and even ended up getting in a physical fight, which nearly got them kicked out.No Recovery, 2x01 (S19) After learning that Dean lives on the water, Jack was surprised Dean had never invited him over before.Home To Hold Onto, 2x03 (S19) Professional Career Dean is a firefighter at Station 19 of the Seattle Fire Department. Notes and Trivia *He lives on a houseboat.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) *His shirt size is extra large.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) *He won't leave an evacuation without a direct order.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) *Dean is the first character introduced on Station 19 to cross over to Grey's Anatomy. Gallery S191x01DeanMiller.png S191x02DeanMiller.png S191x03DeanMiller.png S191x04DeanMiller.png Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances fr:Dean Miller Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters Category:S19 S2 Characters Category:Firefighters